


In the Club

by justC



Category: Hotel Persona, Placebo
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justC/pseuds/justC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of porn. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Club

**Author's Note:**

> What the actual fuck is that title?! Feel free to share any suggestions for titles on any of my works.
> 
> Warnings/Disclaimer  
> The following contains: Profanity, Sex.  
> This is a work of fiction. I claim no ownership of these characters and no offence is intended.

The night is young and the bathroom door is already locked. On the other side, music fills the packed club with a few stray beats bouncing through the walls. The two people writhing against each other in the far stall remain oblivious. Their only intention right now, is to get off.

There's a light blue pinstripe button-down hanging from the top of the door and a similar black one about to join it. Like either one of them would dare let the high-quality fabrics touch a public restroom floor. Even in this state, they're still aware of where they are.

David gasps when his bare shoulders touch the wall of the cubicle. His skin is hotter than usual and Stef's near-violent little kisses down his neck don't help. He thrusts his hips up, rubbing his clothed erection against Stef's at the perfect angle. Stefan bites just above his collarbone and goes back up for another kiss that's frenzied tongues through willing lips.

When David comes up for air, he uses his body to force Stef against the opposite wall. He pulls the black shirt down Stefan's arms and tosses it over the door. He runs his hands over the expanse of flat stomach as he drops to his knees. Stef bites his lip, watching David toy with his waistband before carefully popping the button free and pulling down the zip. David giggles to himself at the lack of underwear. His conniving boyfriend planned for this...

He inches Stef's tight jeans down then teasingly licks at the cock standing before him. Stef moans softly and rests his hand on David's head, encouraging him for more. The man on his knees gives in, wrapping his enticingly warm mouth around the head of Stef's erection. Conscious of their location, Stefan swallows back whimpers as David takes him deeper. The Spaniard sucks fast and hard, knowing exactly how to get Stef to the edge quickly.

"David... fuck, you're so good." Stef whispers.

A bit of stray spit or reddened lips are not a concern tonight. David welcomes the gentle thrusts meeting the back of his throat. Above him, Stef is struggling to maintain semblance. He doesn't even realise his hips are moving or his hand is rhythmically grasping the back of David's head. If it wasn't for staying aware of his volume, he'd have come already. As David pulls back to take a breath, a wicked idea strikes Stef.

He forces out all at once, "Baby, I want you to fuck me."

David stares up at him for a moment before blurting out his first thought. "...We don't have lube."

Stefan simply smiles and pulls a condom from his crumpled pocket. 

"Good enough for me," he states of the pre-lubricated protection. 

David stands up. "Oh my god, you did plan this!" 

Stef doesn't have time to respond. David kisses him hard, fully consenting to what's about to happen. He feels around until he finds the foil square in Stef's hand. They break apart so David can take care of his jeans while Stefan turns around. They situate themselves as well as they can in the small cubicle. David presses the tip of his sheathed cock to Stef's entrance and slowly eases forward. 

Stef buries his face in the crease of his elbow. Of course he knew it would hurt without any type of preparation, but the pain is overwhelming for a second or three. David doesn't move, giving Stef the chance to adjust. Finally, the Swede turns his head and smiles. It's a cue, so David cautiously rotates his hips. It causes Stef to release a high, shuddering moan.

"Again," he breathes.

Without any back and forth motion, David circles his hips again. Stef visibly shivers as his hand drifts down and takes hold of his cock. 

"I'm okay. Harder." Stef whispers. 

David doesn't quite give in yet. He circles one more time, making Stef give a choked-off cry. He knows he's hitting that perfect spot. Standing always has been a favourite position of Stef's for that very reason. David slowly pulls back, then thrusts in deep. Stef bites the arm he has across the wall for stability, to keep from crying out. He can't help a loud moan though when David starts relentlessly fucking him. Every thrust lights a spark inside that makes him want to scream with pleasure. In only a few moments, they're both panting and desperate to come. The possibility of someone finding them like this urges them on. It's hot and rushed and dirty and they love it. 

The closer David becomes, the tighter his grip on Stef's sides gets. The familiar heat is about to take over. Even Stef can tell by the pace that's growing more erratic and the rough hits against his prostate. He can barely keep himself upright properly as he's nearly there too. David moans out almost to the point of sobbing. He clutches Stefan's side as the condom fills. He's weak in the knees and the pleasure is too much now, but he continues to fuck Stefan as hard as he can. A short moment later, he feels the tight muscle around him begin to lightly contract. 

"I'm gonna come, baby."

Barely able to move, David pulls out and drops to his knees again. 

"Fuck my mouth," he directs. 

Stef spins around and slides into David's hot, willing mouth. The Spaniard ends up taking over, accepting all of Stefan's length, swallowing around the tip. His tongue swirls and massages the shaft expertly while his fingertips creep up Stef's thigh and around his sac. 

 _"Yess..._ fuck yes, David." Stef groans. 

Desperate whimpers echo through the room, Stef grabs David's shoulder for dear life. He comes directly down David's throat and collapses against the wall. David does a fair job of making sure not a single drop escapes. He stands up and rests his head on Stef. 

Thankfully, clean up is minimal. David carefully peels the condom off and wraps it in a tiny ball of toilet tissue. Against better advice, he flushes it and shoves the empty wrapper deep down in his pocket. He and Stef take the extra effort to help each other re-dress. To them, the act is almost as sensual as taking clothes off. 

They emerge from the tiny stall and look around the bathroom. Pointless, as they locked the main door. David scurries to unlock it while Stef goes the opposite way to the last sink. The lock makes an audible click, but the door never opens. Stef shrugs at David. 

"Maybe there isn't a line. It _is_ early." 

David checks his watch. It's only 9:50pm. 

"We've been out for an hour and we already sneaked off to have bathroom sex." David goes up to the far sink and sits on the counter next to it. "Are we sluts?"

Stefan smiles and wipes the sweat from David's face with cool water. "Yes," he nods. "Huge sluts."

David tugs on his collar to pull him down for a kiss. Stef can taste their first round of drinks and himself on David's tongue. He secretly hopes he'll be able to taste it all night. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in a few hours. Prompt and proofread credit goes to DevineElocution/Deanna.


End file.
